zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Haru Mclean Namikaze/Poison Moth's Lair
From the Start #From the entry 'hallway' (some diversity this time), go up a room #When these guys charge at you, hold up your shield, and they'll flip over, leaving them vulnerable to SWORD SWIPES. After they're all dead, go up a room. #Kill these Mini-Moldorms, then go around the blocks to the room on the right #You can either dodge the Spiked Beetles or kill them, either way, go to the right #Go up above the blocks and to the room on the right #There are Floormasters in this room, ooOOOooh! Kill them all, go down to the bottom of the room. Get rid of the top right block, then push the other block to the left 3 times, down once, left once, down once, then over the switch. Go through the opened door #These arm mimics mimic everything you do (i.e. you go up, the go down, etc) Don't mend them, go to the right. #Go down. #Push these rollers, until you get to the chest, which has a Small Key in it. Push this next block far to the right, avoiding the cracked floor, and go up the narrow path. Push up the block and go up a screen. #Go right. #Go up the stairs. #Don't mind the Pol's Voices. Go directly to the left, push the block left, then push the block down. Go to the right. #Puzzle time! Push the two far left gray blocks down. Push the middle red block down, and push the left red block right. Push the bottom red block to the right, then push the rest of the red blocks down. Put the remaining gray block in its place, the go through the newly opened door. #Avoid the Peahats, and go right a room. #These Mini-Moldorms seem pretty ambiguous, so just go left a room. #Avoid the bubbles (or kill them with your boomerang), and go up a room. #Knock the Hardhat Beetles into the void via your sword, an go through the locked door. #There are arm mimics in here, too! Kill them all, while avoiding the spiked trap, and open the chest to get Roc's Feather. WOOPDIE DOO THIS IS THE SECOND BEST ITEM IN THE FREAKIN’ GAME After the Item #Leave the room, and jump onto the moving platform on the left. Get off of it and fall into the gap on the far left. #Walk up to the those epic stairs. #Go down the ladder onto the platform. Jump across all of these gaps to an other screen on the right. #While the bottom-most platform that you can see is near you, jump down onto it. Jump off of it onto the platform onto the right, climb the ladder, and jump onto the other platform. It will bring you to a longer ladder to the left, so jump onto that. Climb to the right and up this HUGE ladder. #Go up to the trampoline and push it down, right 3x, down 3x, and right onto the cool tile. Jump onto it. #Go right a room. #Equip Roc’s Feather and the Power Braclet, they’ll both be needed in quick succession in this room. Push the closest roller to the right 2x, while moving places to avoid spikes, and jump over the spikes above you. Push this roller to the right 4x, and jump over the spikes below you. Go around this lonely block and jump over the spikes. Push this roller to the right 3x, while making your way up to the spot above where the roller doesn’t roll over. Wait until the roller rolls back to its default position, and go right a room. #Go down the stairs. #This room, it is tedious. Go around the blocks above the trampoline, and push it to the left 3x. Push it down 2x. Push it to the right 7x. Push it up 2x, then right onto the splendiferous tile. Jump onto the trampoline. #Go up to the chest, while killing the Zol if you want, and receive a Small Key. Go back down the hole. #Go down the stairs to the right. #You jump onto these platforms when they’re all the way at the bottom. Once on the second platform, jump to the ledge at its highest reach. Go left a screen. #Jump onto the Thwomp, but pull back a little once you’re over it, so you don’t fall behind it. Once it’s back up, jump onto these platforms, and onto the next Thwomp, then up the ladder. #Go onto the bridge, and hop across the gap. Go right a room. #Do this whole room again (if you don’t remember, refer to step 6) and go down a room. #Go left a room. #Jump over the switch and collect hearts from the pots if you need. Mini-boss is behind the locked door. Unlock it, the go inside. #'YAWN' Calamereye is easy. When one pops up, pull it out with your power bracelet, and wack it up with your sword. Once all of them are dead, collect the fairy, and the portal will appear, along with a set of stairs in the bottom right corner. After the Mini-Boss #Go up the stairs in the bottom right corner. #Go left a screen. #Go up the stairs and left a screen. #Jump across the bridge thingy and jump down the hole. #Dodge the huge blade trap and push the 5th block from the top to the right. Jump across to get the the Boss Key. #Jump back across, push the bottom block to the right, jump down the ledge, and go right a room. #Go down a screen. #Enter the portal. #Go back up the stairs. #Go left a screen. #Go up the stairs, jump across the bridge thingy, and go right a screen. #Go into the boss room! Mothula #This boss is stupidly simple. All you have to do is swipe at it with your sword. No second stage, no nothin'. But if you fall down the holes, you have to jump back on the trampoline and restart the battle. After flying around, shooting things at you, it will land onto one of the platforms. This is a good time to attack it (it can be hurt anytime during the fight). All you have to do is spam your sword into its face. #Once it's dead, collect the disembodied heart and go down the stairs. #Go up a screen. #Go up to the pedestal and collect the Bright Sun. Now you're warped out of the dungeon. Congrats, you’ve beaten the 3rd dungeon of Oracle of Seasons!!!! Category:Walkthroughs